For the Gods
by KeepMovingForward
Summary: Voldemort managed to anger the Gods. Revenge? Oh yes. The Gods personally issue a quest for the children of The Big Three, along with Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. The quest? Help destroy Voldemort and win the war. Advice? Kick some ass. Will the Golden Trio feel threatened by these new students, who seem to be more talented than they are? Can they help the Golden Trio win the war?
1. You Call This a Favor?

**So, as of right now I love crossovers between PJO and HP. Though PJO will always be my favorite. I defiantly have a week spot for Greek mythology! So the main idea is that the Gods have had with Voldemort. Hades hates that he cheated death, Poseidon just hates the guy because of what he did with one of his horcruxes that involved drinking that water and being in a lake surrounded by dead people. Zeus doesn't like him cause of the way he and his Death Eaters travel and the marks they leave in **_**his **_**sky. So of course the Gods call on their children from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Also in this story the Gods are going to have some contact with their children. I don't know where you would fit this in the PJO story line, so please disregard The Lost Hero and say the meant in a different way after the Titan War. Also Percy never lost is watch that turns into a shield given to him by Tyson. All the children of the Big Three are included along with Annabeth, Piper, and Leo. I just couldn't leave them out! So I think that's all you need to know! Please enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP.**

It was early morning and most of the camp had yet to rise as Percy Jackson walked toward the Big House. He carefully stepped inside to be met by a bunch of not-so-happy faces. Chiron looked up as he entered. Percy knew he was late and he didn't have any reasonable excuses.

"Glad you could join us." Was Chiron's only remark.

Percy took his seat quickly looking around the room. It wasn't your ordinary head cabin meeting as the only campers there were himself, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Piper, and Leo.

"The Gods have issued you a quest," Chiron paused. "along with a few campers from Camp Jupiter."

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable glances with each other. After the war the two camps had been forced to meet as the would have to work together for the oncoming prophecy.

"How can they issue us a quest with war so near?" Annabeth was the first to speak.

"The Gods have a problem they need your help to solve." Chiron answered.

"Just get to the point!" Nico exclaimed frustrated.

"I cannot. They have requested a special meeting with you. You best pack almost all your belongings and I will provide you with ambrosia and nectar. Then you will travel to the Empire State Building with Jason and Hazel." Chiron informed them.

"They are the only two accompanying us?" Piper spoke up.

"It is mainly for the children of the Big Three, but they requested a few ah, _special _editions knowing how easily their children's tempers can rise." Chiron said carefully.

Again, they all exchanged glances.

"You are dismissed, meet back here in two hours." Chiron ordered.

They all stood to leave while Percy and Annabeth hung back.

"The two of you," Chiron began. "must refrain from trouble. You will be leading this mission and this particular mission must not fail."

They nodded in understanding before hurrying after the others. No one attempted to make small talk as they walked toward the pavilion. Other campers where already there, eating after giving their offerings. They looked towards the group with worried glances as they had already been informed of the peculiar quest. A few 'good lucks' and 'don't get killed' were muttered towards them but no one was in the mood to talk. The group ate quickly, and Percy was the first one done. He hurried to his cabin and threw his things into a bag. Like the rest of the campers he really didn't have much. Mostly jeans and camp t-shirts. His most valuable items were Riptide, who would always return to his pocket, and the watch his brother, Tyson, had given him. He grabbed a handful or two of the drachmas that sat in the fountain, a gift from his father.

When he finished he walked out to the lake that sat besides his cabin. He dove into the water, sometimes it helped him think better. He had a little less than an hour before he had to meet back at the Big House. A school of fish surrounded him quickly, all chattering away. He laughed at them and joined into their pointless games.

"Percy!" He heard a voice and he quickly broke to the surface. All the fish stopped and waited.

"Yes?" He called back. He spotted Annabeth walking out to the pier.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" She shouted furiously.

He quickly swam to the dock and pulled himself up. He'd lost track of time underwater. Dashing inside the cabin he grabbed his bag before quickly helping Annabeth with her own and heading towards the Big House. The two of them arrived right on time and waited on the porch with the others. Percy was glad that when he came out of water he looked like he had never been swimming, he really didn't want to explain that he was playing with fish to anyone but Annabeth.

Chiron exited the house and looked at each of them in turn.

"Are you ready?" He asked them. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

They arrived at the Empire State Building quickly. Outside Jason and Hazel were waiting for them.

"Took you long enough!" Jason exclaimed throwing an arm around Piper and slapping Leo on the back.

Hazel quickly embraced her brother before smiling at the rest of them.

"Please be respectful and don't say anything before thinking it out." Chiron advised before turning to leave.

"You're not coming?" Annabeth asked surprised.

Chiron shook his head. "The Gods will be taking it from here."

The group glanced at each other nervously before entering the doors and heading straight for the elevator. Percy quickly pushed the button that would lead them to the steps of Olympus.

"Be ready for a long climb." He stated as they rose in silence.

The stairs seemed to go on forever and the climb itself was worse. Even worse than that was the fact that they had to face their parents, and do them another favor. Percy was the first to enter, seeing him, Poseidon smiled.

"Welcome Perseus." He boomed.

"Hey Dad," Was Percy's only response.

Athena smiled as her daughter followed Percy. Zeus looked at his two children proudly, a smirk on his face. Hades only glowered at his children, which received rival glowers back. Hephaestus nodded to Leo and Aphrodite beamed at Piper. At least the Gods appeared to be welcoming them.

"Let's get on with this then!" Exclaimed Hera who smiled at Jason.

"Demigods," Hades began impatiently. "this is extremely important. You are searching for a man who's cheated death, looks kind of like an extremely ugly snake, and who's pissed off the Gods! There is supposed to be some prophecy about a boy-who-lived who's been chosen to kill him. Right now he's hunting down the horcruxes…or part of that son of a bitches soul that he's hidden somewhere else. If it's true that only he can kill him, find out and get close to the boy. Your fighting skills will help him…and don't worry! I am preparing a special place in the underworld for him."

"Thank you for that…wonderful description." Poseidon nodded. "We don't really have an guidelines for you except that Percy and Annabeth will lead this quest. You will not have to pose as anyone, the whole school will know exactly who you are. You will train while they are in school by an extremely powerful wizard. You will learn how to fight against them."

Everyone nodded.

"On your arrival, I, along with everyone's parent shall accompany them during your introduction." Hera said. "You will show them what you can do and word will surely reach Voldemort. We must scare him, and we see this is the best way."

"You're not worried?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"They cannot hurt us. We will be most safe, and surely they wouldn't speak of it to the world." Hera stated.

"Why were we chosen?" Leo asked, speaking for the first time.

"You all have a gift." Athena said. "One that will add to this quest."

"Percy," Poseidon said. "the gifts you possess are one of a kind. You are also one of the most powerful demigods ever born and one of the most gifted leaders."

"Nico and Hazel can travel in the shadows, they are Harry Potter's best chance of finding these horcruxes. They haven't left for the big quest yet, but with them along the war shall end must faster." Hades beamed at his children.

"Annabeth is smarter than anyone at that school. Even the girl Hermione Granger, who is believed to be the brightest witch of her age. Annabeth will be attending most wizard classes just to observe, and learn all she can." Athena stated.

"Leo," It was the first time Hephaestus had spoken. "has the gift of fire and he can fix anything. The fire is especially important in ways he must discover himself."

"Jason, Thalia," Zeus smiled for the first time ever. "are powerful demigods and they are quick in battle."

"So we get to my daughter last, do we?" Aphrodite chuckled. "Piper can charm speak people, she can probably get you anywhere in the wizarding world by talking. A gift you will most certainly need."

"As always," Poseidon stated. "I will be there to guide you Percy."

Knowing that his father cared like that Percy couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"Thanks Dad." Percy responded.

"Perhaps you two would like a few seconds alone?" Hera suggested. While she hated most demigods except for Jason, Percy wasn't as bad as the rest. She was beginning to grow slightly fond of him too.

"That would be good." Poseidon nodded.

"Good-bye, demigods." Zeus said dismissing them as they filed out the doors they had come in. The other Gods quickly left through different doors.

"Perseus," Poseidon said seriously. "this quest could be dangerous. Watch out for the wizards who reside in a house called Slytherin, they will try to turn you all against one another."

Percy nodded.

"There is a lake close to the castle. The creatures there are good. When you visit it I will be able to speak with you more clearly."

He nodded again.

"Two more things before I must send you off. The first, there is a boy, Draco Malfoy. You will probably meet him right away, he follows the man Voldemort. Stay away from him until you've had some training. Then you can fight him, and please do kick his ass."

Percy couldn't help it, he laughed out loud.

"Lastly, Riptide will harm these people since they are of magical blood, so they are not considered completely mortal."

"That's good to know." Said Percy.

"Good-bye, Perseus, though we shall meet again very soon."

"Good-bye Dad." Percy said shaking hands with his father. They were never the emotional type. Percy then stopped with his hand on the door. "Oh and hey Dad?"

"Yes, Perseus?" Poseidon replied turning from the other door.

"I'm not mad anymore."

Poseidon cracked a smile before laughing. "That's good to know."

Percy smiled and left. His friends where waiting for him right outside the door. No one asked about what had gone on inside, instead they quickly made their way down the steps.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Thalia asked confused when suddenly Hermes appeared before them.

"Follow me demigods!" He said happily. The travel was by Pegasus, and Blackjack was there waiting for Percy. Instantly striking up a conversation.

Travel was quicker than they thought it would be and they soon landed on the grounds of Hogwarts. A gigantic castle looming above them.

"Go inside, you'll see massive doors that lead to a Great Hall. They are having a feast in there, make an entrance!" Hermes advised before leaving with the Pegasus.

Then ran towards the castle and up the steps before pushing through the doors. They came into a grand hallway, where straight ahead like Hermes had said, were two gigantic doors. They could hear voices on the inside that sounded like someone giving a speech. A few ghosts past through the hallway, upon seeing them they screeched and flew through the doors.


	2. Showoffs? Ehhh, maybe

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorites or followed this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP**

"Draw your weapons!" Percy ordered uncapping Riptide. "Things might get messy."

With that he and Annabeth pushed to doors open and they walked about halfway into the room before standing in a formation, weapons pointing towards the students. Everyone was hushed as the teacher looked at them with a twinkle in his eye. He did appear slightly weary though.

"Welcome demigods!" He boomed.

Percy gripped Riptide harder and looked around the demigods. Thalia nodded to him and he continued forward while Annabeth followed, everyone else remained where they were. He twisted his watch so that his shield appeared. No one moved, not even the headmaster.

"We are here," Percy began. "by order of the Gods."

There were a few laughs.

"Piper!" Annabeth said. Piper jogged over to them.

"Headmaster," She began, people began to sway to the sound of her voice. "this children are infidels."

Percy wanted to laugh, he saw the rest of the demigods were trying to hold one in too.

"Why do they not believe what Percy says?" Piper continued.

The children seemed confused but then the one who was supposed to be a know-it-all stood up.

"There are no such things as Gods!" She shouted. The students looked at her.

Annabeth whirled. So this was the one who thought she was the best?

"You don't believe? Aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of your age?" She scoffed. "But you can't be. For knowledge that people have known for years has escaped you."

People laughed. The girl furiously sat down. Percy, Annabeth, and Piper kept walking forward. Just then the Gods whirled through, larger than life. They stood before the student population glowering. Hades marched over to the Slytherin table and went off like a firework.

"You!" He shouted at them. They practically cowered in their seats. "Some of you support that SOB who cheated me! When I finally drag him to the underworld you will not follow far behind for the crimes you have committed! Do not underestimate me!"

"Hades!" Hera exclaimed.

"Got ahead of myself there." He said marching back over.

Zeus took the lead then. "Headmaster, we are here with our children because we have important business to finish with the man named Voldemort."

"Snake-like, son of a bitch, never escape me again, bastard can't do it more than once…" Hades stopped short when Zeus glared at him.

"Control yourself, brother!" Poseidon boomed.

"They are here to help you in this war. Do _not _underestimate them. They are very powerful. More powerful than yourself." He addressed the students.

"Percy," Poseidon urged. "you first."

He then turned to the students. "This is my son. He stopped the Titans during the war, saving the Gods. He was offered immortality but he turned it down. He is the leader while he is here, of everyone."

"He can't lead us!" A Slytherin piped up.

"Draco isn't it?" Poseidon asked.

"What's it to you?" He glared.

"Well, it's just that I gave my son personal permission to kick your ass."

That earned a few laughs. Then Poseidon nodded at Percy. Percy walked to the front as Riptide gleamed in his hand. Focusing all his energy he created a giant wave that crashed through the Great Hall soaking everyone but himself and his father. Poseidon laughed at the shocked faces.

"He's not even wet!" A kid exclaimed.

"Neither is the tall guy with the trident!" Another shouted.

"You, Annabeth." Poseidon said. "Throw your dagger at him, show them what the Achilles' curse can do."

Annabeth had not choice but to throw the dagger and watch as it bounced off Percy leaving him unharmed. Percy then grabbed a water cup after slitting his wrist with Riptide before putting a few drops on his shoulder. Everyone watched as the snaked down his arm and magically healed the wound. He then conjured as small hurricane that rained upon the Slytherin table and finally created a small earthquake that spilled a few drinks.

Poseidon looked at him pleased. "My son can do many more things that that. But those are the only one's he will allow you to know of for now."

Zeus nodded at his own children. "Jason, is a Roman demigod. He follows the Roman way of life. His sister, Thalia, though related, is a Greek demigod. The Gods can exist in many ways in different places, even when we are not seen," He glared at Poseidon. "we can communicate with our children. If you bring harm to them we can exploit you, or in severe cases, kill you. Though I doubt you would harm them as they are highly experienced fighters, Thalia is also immortal as she is a hunter of Artemis though she is here on duty for the Gods."

As Jason walked forward lightning bolts began to come down from the sealing, frying some of the food and when anyone touched the food a static shook was produced. The air currents began to change, whipping peoples hair and causing napkins to fly. Thalia too stepped forward and began to manipulate the mist. Causing the students to see things differently, she also pulled out her bow and arrows, chose a target and shot. Shattering a wine glass. When there little show was over everything returned to normal leaving Zeus looking slightly pleased.

Hades kids stepped forwards next. Nico began to create fissures in the earth, out of the fissure rose a dead man who staggered forward. A few screams were heard throughout the hall. Death seemed to radiate off him as he did this, and tremors began to shake the castle. A ghost looked at him fearfully and screamed when he grabbed him but silenced him quickly. Out of Nico's fissure, Hazel summoned a diamond that gleamed so brightly it almost blinded a few people. Then she destroyed the fissure as Nico glared at her.

Leo stepped forward next.

"Cast a fire spell on him!" Hephaestus boomed pointing to a random student.

The student pulled out her wand with trembling hands as she muttered the spell. Flames engulfed Leo and they let them burn for a few minutes before Hephaestus nodded to Percy who doused him in water. Leo came out unharmed and opening his palm to reveal a ball of fire that danced there. When he was finished he stood with the other demigods messing with a few nuts and bolts he found in his pocket.

Piper stepped forward next. Her mother snapped her fingers and she stood before the students looking like she had the night her mother had claimed her. She began shouting at her mother in French as the boy students stared at her.

"Piper's gift can not be revealed at this time but I warn you, it is extremely powerful." Aphrodite stated.

"Leave the brains for last as always!" Athena muttered though everyone heard it. "Annabeth, my daughter, has extreme knowledge of everything, especially architecture. She's a strategist and she can remember everything and anything. Nothing can escape her. She is also highly trained in hand-to-hand combat."

Percy stepped forward then, Riptide raised and they fought before the entire student body, ending in a draw. Then Jason stepped forward to fight Percy, the two different styles clashing against each other, though Percy won with one quick stoke to the shoulder that knocked Jason to the ground.

Pleased with their children the gods bowed before them smiling. Then they walked straight out the door. The students stared at the door a good few minutes after they had left, before turning to Dumbledore and the demigods.

"Students! These demigods are to be treated with utmost respect! They will not be sorted into houses and will sit at their own table during mealtimes. Annabeth will attend classes only to observe, and the others will attend a few classes themselves though they will mostly be trained privately. Also, will Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley stay after the feast to talk with me along with the demigods! That will be all!" Dumbledore boomed.

The students turned to the feast that awaited them while the demigods sheathed their weapons and sat at their own table, making sure they gave offerings to the gods before they ate.


	3. Welcome Home, Sorta

**Thanks so much to everyone who has enjoyed this story! I know that the last chapter was controversial so I'm going to explain the reasons for it in this chapter. This instantly became really popular, probably the most popular of all my stories and it is the one I am most proud of so I am really excited!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HP.**

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just seen, or just heard for that matter. Gods and demigods were real? Of coarse she'd read about them, when she was younger she had been fascinated by Greek mythology. Her favorite goddess had always been Athena, and when she was younger she'd prayed that she was Athena's daughter. She'd believed in their world until she turned eleven and received her letter from Hogwarts. In her mind the only magic and mortals could exist in a world together. But here she was, being proved wrong by the very daughter of her favorite goddess. Hermione did not like that. She also did not like the idea of having to stay after the feast and talk with the demigods.

The end of the feast came all too soon and students had begun to make their way out of the Great Hall while the first years were rounded up by the Prefects. Hermione had sighed as the last group of students made their way. When the doors swung closed behind them she'd exchanged glances with Harry and Ron before turning her attention to Dumbledore.

"Don't just sit there! Make an introduction!" Dumbledore boomed.

Harry was the first to speak. "Welcome, I'm Harry Potter." He said extending a hand for them to shake.

"Hermione Granger." She said trying to smile politely, she was pretty sure she failed though.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said through his last mouthful of food.

Leave it to Ron to be disgusting.

"I guess you all already know who we are." Percy shrugged though his eyes kept dancing around the room, never focusing on anything.

"Quite the introduction." Hermione glared at the blond girl.

"A bit of overkill if you ask me." The girl she recalled being named Thalia stated.

"Usually the gods don't accompany their children on quests like that." The blond girl began. "It was highly unusual. If anything only one god would come, not almost all of the Olympian Gods."

"I have a question!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why did you guys show off all your powers?"

"We didn't show them all off." The death god's son glared at him. "Just enough so that bastard would start to worry just a little bit. At least, that's what we hope his reaction will be."

"Worry?" Harry asked confused.

"Demigods have quite unique powers that wizards can only wish to possess. Never in the history of wizards have we come close to specializing in their type of magic. But they also cannot specialize in our magic unless they are children of Hecate. We can only hope Voldemort realizes with them on our side we are almost unstoppable." Dumbledore interjected.

"Look," Percy began. "I know you guys might not like us. We don't expect you to. We're here to help and that's exactly what we plan to do. We won't get in your way and won't meddle in your prophecy. Hades just has one request, other than letting us help drag Voldemort into the underworld so he can be tortured for eternity."

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"He asks that you let his two children accompany you on your quest. Your hunting part of this man's soul, right?" Percy continued.

"Yes." Harry answered uneasily.

"Well, being the kids of the god of the underworld they kind of specialize in the category of death, if you understand what I'm getting at." He finished.

They nodded.

"With them you might be able to hunt the horcruxes down easier. I'll leave what they want you to know about how they can help you to them, but just know you're going to need them. All of us too, eventually." Annabeth stated.

"I don't know when we plan to leave." Harry began. "But I'm guessing it will be soon."

"It's probably time that the demigods be headed off to where they will be staying." Dumbledore interrupted. "Goodnight Harry, Hermione, Ron."

There were a round of goodnights before the three students left the Great Hall and began to head towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"This way demigods!" Dumbledore exclaimed hurrying out of the room.

The demigods shuffled after him until they found themselves before a door with a portrait of Zeus. Dumbledore told them the password was κεραυνό before striding away.

"Great, now every time I come in here I got to look at _him._" Percy groaned.

"Hey! That's my dad!" Jason exclaimed pretending to be offended.

"No shit Sherlock!" Nico snapped, who like Percy, was very unhappy with the situation.

Piper and Thalia laughed at Jason's shocked expression.

The portrait led them to a lounging area. It had several armchairs and couches along with a huge fireplace that had a bookshelf, stocked with books written in ancient Greek, on one side, and a statue of the Big Three on the other. The room had a circular shape so that the part of the wall that wasn't covered by the bookshelf, fireplace, or hidden behind the statue had six doors each marked with a name of a god or goddess. The doors were also decorated to match each god.

Nico threw open the door marked _Hades, _that was covered with skull and cross bones. He surveyed the tiny room. It was painted dark colors and the blinds were drawn shut so that no light came in through the window. There were two bedside tables with small lamps, two dressers on either side of a closet and a small desk in the corner of the room.

"Welcome home." Nico muttered darkly.

"I kind of like it." Hazel said bouncing up behind him. "It's sort of cozy."

"Anything to do with Hades in anything _but _cozy." Was Nico's response.

Hazel just smiled before shutting the door in his face playfully.

Percy surveyed the room. The walls resembled the waves crashing upon the shore and the way the light from the window reflected on them reminded him of the surface of the ocean from an underneath point of view. There was a single bed in the middle of the room with a beside table that held a lamp. When he flicked it on it looked like fish were swimming in the light bulb. Along one of the walls was a small dresser and desk that sat on either side of the closet. He drew in a sharp breath as he turned to the other wall that held the door, it was a large fish tank. Nurse sharks, schools of brightly colored fish, seahorses and even dolphins of tinnier breeds swam around in it. Percy couldn't help but be impressed.

Annabeth's room was as extravagant as the other twos. Each wall had a different structure of Greek architecture on it. Like the other's she had a single bed, a beside table, a dresser, a desk and a closet. What made her room unlike the rest was the wall size book shelf that had numerous books on the wizarding world copied into ancient Greek and the battle maps that were carelessly laid upon the desk. Also, sitting by her window there was a small owl who hooted happily as she entered the room. It flew over and perched on her shoulder, nipping her ear affectionately.

"Thanks Mom." She whispered stroking the owl's feathers.

Piper, unlike the others, was completely appalled by her room. Everything was pink. _Everything. _The walls, the bedspread, the lamp, all of it. Different shades of pink that contrasted nicely but no matter how nice they went together they still disgusted Piper. Her room held the same furniture as the other rooms did but upon her dresser was a makeup kit and hanging above it was a mirror that messages from the gods could be scrawled across.

_Don't forget to put on your makeup after the spell wears off!_

No. . Was the only thought that ran threw her mind. Sometimes she absolutely hated her mother. She tried shattering the mirror with her dagger, but it only reformed with the message still happily scrawled across it.

"It's not that bad, Pipes." Jason said from the doorway.

"I hate it." She said, not looking at him because she didn't want to see the smirk on his face that she knew he was wearing.

Thalia was not amused by the other rooms and she was slightly worried to open the door that had her father's name. So she stood there, glowering at it and pondering about what was behind it.

"Wow, sis. If looks could kill that door certainly would be as dead as its nails."

" .Jason." Thalia snorted still glowering at the doors.

"I try." Jason smirked before throwing the door open.

Thalia was actually awestruck but what she saw. The walls seemed to hold a storm themselves, like Percy's room they were charmed, lightning struck down from where they met the ceiling and thunder rolled occasionally. The air in the room had an electric buzz and the window was charmed so it always looked as if a storm was raging outside. The lamps were shaped like lightning bolts and all of the furniture looked like the sky before a tornado touched down.

"Still want to rip the door to shreds?" Jason asked humorously.

"Wow." Was all Thalia could muster in reply.

Leo loved his room. It smelled like a car repair shop, which was perfectly fine in his opinion. Everything in there was built out of tools or parts that fit together beautifully, again in his opinion. The walls changed to show different scenes of things being repaired and the images never repeated themselves. The bed was strangely comfortable for the material it was made out of and Leo couldn't help but love the sheets and the comforter that resembled a bunch of gears fit together though they were surprisingly warm and soft.

After everyone was done looking through all the rooms some of them returned to the lounging area while others choose to stay in their rooms. Annabeth found a book that she liked and settled down in one of the soft armchairs to read. Piper was busing trying to find a way to destroy the mirror from her room, meanwhile Leo was making something out of some of the odds and ends parts he'd found around his room. Percy had retired to his room to study the fish tank as well as Nico and Hazel who were busy with some horcrux business. Thalia was already asleep and Jason had received an Iris Message from Legion Camp he had claimed he had to take.

Time passed slowly and they began to feel driven mad by the proximity of the room due to ADHD. Something the wizards had forgotten about when they were creating it.


	4. I Don't Understand, Dad

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. People just keep following this story like crazy. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, followers and to everyone who favorites this. Its means so much.

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own it, sorry.

Morning came very quickly, almost too quickly. When the group had finally settled down at a very late hour they had all fallen asleep quickly. Now, Annabeth was pounding on his door and he was resisting the urge to douse her with water.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He called back to her. He threw off his sheets and got dressed as quickly as possible, sticking Riptide in his pocket and quickly putting on his watch before throwing open his door.

A very frustrated Thalia was glaring at Annabeth's back as she moved on to the next door, while Jason was staring at Piper in awe. Leo was totally distracted by whatever he was toying with. Just then Nico and Hazel stumbled out the door to their room, looking livid.

"Time for breakfast!" Annabeth said cheerily, ushering everyone out the door. Nico shot her a death glare, literally.

The group shoved open the doors to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered all of them stopped talking and every single last student and teacher turned to stare at them. Hermione's expression instantly turned sour at the sight of Annabeth. While Ginny perked up considerably at the sight of Percy. The demigods sat down quickly as though no one was watching, gave their offerings and began to talk amongst themselves. They all burst out laughing at a comment Percy made, who grinned back at them.

"Alright, Seaweed brain, that's enough!" Annabeth giggled.

Percy smiled back at her.

"Who do they think they are?" Came Hermione's anguished cry. She hadn't meant to be so loud, but she just couldn't control herself.

"Having trouble not being the smartest person in the room, mudblood?" Draco Malfoy called across the room.

"Well, at least I'm not the biggest arse in the whole room." Hermione replied coolly.

The students held their breath as the demigods watched the exchange with interest.

"I'd much rather be an arse than have filthy blood." Malfoy responded.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Just then Harry stood wand at the ready.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." But it wasn't Harry who spoke.

Everyone turned to look at the boy who'd spoken. To the students he looked like death's angel. Maybe he was. Everyone watch as he lifted his head and glared at the Slytherin, who looked appalled. Draco was a Malfoy, though, and he recovered quickly. He laughed at them.

"You think you're so powerful." He spat. "The only reason you're here is because your parents are sluts."

Nico smiled slowly at him. "My father will have a special place in hell for you, Malfoy."

As Nico said that, Draco's smile faltered. Everyone other person in the room looked on stunned. It was Snape who reacted the quickest of all the teachers.

"I believe it's time to get to class now!" When no one moved he shouted, "Go!"

Students quickly filed out of the room, leaving the demigods alone with non other than the Golden Trio.

"Thank you," Hermione said only looking at Nico.

Nico only nodded his head in response.

"I'll see you guys later." Annabeth said grabbing the timetable Dumbledore had given her and following the other students out of the hall. When the Golden Trio didn't follow she got impatient.

"Well are you three going to show me to class or what?" She called.

They shuffled after her quickly.

"Arrgggg!" Thalia screamed after getting hit by the flash of light. "I can't move!"

The demigods had been training for hours with Dumbledore. Getting hit by all sorts of spells. Theo had started trying to use his power of fire to absorb or extinguish the light before it hit him. He was having no luck. Percy was having the most luck at dodging the spells and then recovering to fight back quickly. Jason was close behind while Piper struggled. Thalia wasn't having quite as much trouble as Piper while Nico and Hazel were sticking to the shadows.

"I think that is enough for today." Dumbledore said finally.

The demigods shuffled down to the Great Hall reluctantly. Beat up and tired they really didn't feel like being stared at for an entire meal. Annabeth was already there when they all collapsed into their chairs.

"How did training go?" She asked Percy softly.

"Fine." Percy said giving his offerings before tucking into his meal.

Annabeth shot him a worried look but didn't press the matter.

"How did classes go today?" Percy asked her.

"They're interesting that's for sure." Annabeth's stared down at her food. "There are all these hushed whispers about war throughout all the classes. Everyone expects there to be one."

"There will be." Percy said lowering his fork from his mouth.

"Do you really think so?" She asked now shoving the food on her plate around.

"Yes." Percy sighed. "Sometimes I wish…"

"Wish what, Percy?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." He said abruptly standing up and striding out of the hall. The other demigods looked after him confused and then all looked at Annabeth. She just shook her head and sat back in her chair, distressed.

Percy at first didn't know where he was going but soon he found himself standing besides the lake his father had spoken to him about. He waded in a few feet, staring at the surface, trying to make a decision.

"Going somewhere, Jackson?" A cold voice asked.

Percy looked over his shoulder to see a group of Slytherins approaching him, wands drawn.

"Want something, Malfoy?" Was his response.

"I want all you vile creatures gone, that's what I want." Malfoy snarled.

Percy laughed. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"You little…" Before he could finish a wave crashed down on him and his friends. When it was gone, they all lay there, coughing and sputtering.

"You were saying?" Percy asked before diving under the surface.

_Son, that was not a smart move. _His father's voice surrounded him. He rolled his eyes in response.

_You said I could fight him._

_You aren't ready yet._

_Will I ever really be ready?_

_Yes, eventually. But not today._

_I don't understand any of this, Dad. What about the problems in our own world? Why are we interfering with theirs?_

_They have made it our problem, unfortunately. _

_But they haven't done anything to you specifically. _

_That is true. But as much as we all fight, I have to stick by my brothers. _

_I don't understand any of this. We could be here for years waiting for war._

_War is just below the surface at the moment. It will come any day, everyone there can feel it. I know you can too. They need you, Perseus, most of all. Now go to them._

His father's voice faded as Percy broke to the surface of the water. The Slytherins were gone.


End file.
